inplainsightrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Superus Influence Pool
__NOEDITSECTION__ Enhancements Enhancements are minor powers that are usually extensions of things human can already do. Every character has at least one enhancement, which must be from the same category as their primary power. Mind Blank A character with this enhancement can disrupt the thoughts of those around them. By locking eyes with another person, they can cause that person's mind to briefly become blank, banishing any thoughts that were present at the moment. The thoughts can return when eye contact is broken, but this power can ruin a person's ability to focus or speak for a brief period of time. Pain Threshold A character with this enhancement has a very high pain threshold. This ability does not give them any sort of increased toughness or resistance to damage, but it allows them to function much more effectively when in pain. However, there is always one point on the character's body where this ability does not apply and in fact, their pain threshold is lowered there. A character can suppress this ability at will if they wish to, but they cannot affect the sensitive spot. Alternately, this enhancement may flip the pleasure and pain receptors in a character, causing them to experience pain as pleasure and pleasure as pain. Sexual Mastery A character with this enhancement is naturally spectacular at anything to do with sex. From kissing to intercourse, anyone who experiences intimacy with the character has difficulty going back to anyone else for sex (those who experience sexual gratification from non-sexual fetishes have an easier time). In addition, the character immediately knows the sexual tastes of any person they come into physical contact with, and can transform their genitalia into whatever combination of male and female parts they desire. Social Cloaking A character with this enhancement can instantly assimilate into any society or social group, subconsciously nullifying the need of others to recognize them as part of the group. This ability works on organizations as well as groups of people; they could walk into a restaurant and immediately assume a position of waiter, for instance. This enhancement does not give them any ability to effectively lie about their position (so they couldn't assume the role of head chef in a restaurant because that would be immediately challenged) but it does allow them to feel the general emotional state of any group they have assimilated into as long as they are a part of it. In addition, the character naturally intuits any unique social cues (traditions, hand signals) that the group has. Powers Powers are supernatural talents that stand out as inhuman much more than enhancements do. They come in two tiers, with all higher tier powers requiring a lower tier as a prerequisite. Ability Siphon A character with this ability can temporarily steal talents and powers from other people. Activating this power requires skin contact, and for the user to know which talent or power they want to steal. Once the transfer has been triggered, the victim loses access to that ability (either a power or a mundane talent, such as juggling or archery) and the user gains access to it with the same level of skill the victim had. The transfer lasts ten minutes for every second of skin contact. Only one power or talent can ever be stolen at a time; if the user uses this power again while they've already stolen something, the original stolen talent is returned. The character can choose to return the stolen talent ahead of schedule, and the link is broken if the user falls unconscious or dies. This power cannot steal Enhancements, Primary Powers of Venandi, or magic. Aromata A character with this ability can manipulate smells. More specifically, they can cause a person or people they can see to experience a smell that is not really present, or to ignore a smell that is there. They can also alter scents currently in the air beyond just covering them up entirely. A character with this ability has an excellent memory for scent and can simulate the smell of anything they have smelled before. Upgrade: Pheromone Control A character with this ability can manipulate and control pheromones, a secreted or excreted chemical factor that triggers a social response in members of the same species. The character can control the strength and effects of their own pheromones, which affect everyone standing nearby that breathes them in. The effects vary considerably, from a weakening pheromone that causes fatigue or sleep, to one that induces a specific emotional reaction (e.g. lust, repulsion, etc). The character can also choose to be affected by their own pheromones, and if they do this, the effects become even stronger. The pheromones affect victims on a purely physical level, thus bypassing any mental blocks (such as Psychic Void). Chaos Inducement A character with this ability is an agent of chaos, and drives the universe toward a state of increased entropy and randomness. This ability can be used in many ways, depending on the imagination of the character. A deck of cards they touch can shuffle itself, for instance, or a group of people focused on one task can become distracted and argumentative. Speak to an administrator if you're not sure whether your application of this ability fits the scope of the power. Upgrade: Fast Forward A character with this ability can move objects forward in time. At their touch, an object will begin to rapidly age, simulating the effects of time passing but just on the object in question. The rate of ageing increases as contact is maintained; it takes a minute to move the object forward one year, but the next minute will move the object forward ten years. This ability functions on all pieces of an object; if some break off of the part being touched during the ageing process, they will still continue to age along with the rest. This ability also works on organic things, but the rate of ageing is much slower. Emotional Vampire A character with this ability can feed off emotional energy. This ability is not a substitute for food but it can restore mental alertness and remove fatigue. To use this ability, a character need only activate it, and the emotional energy is drained from everyone standing within five meters until the character is restored. Victims of this power are left emotionally drained, as one might feel after a long day or a heated argument with a loved one. Mimic Form A character with this ability can create an illusion around their body. This illusion can take the form of any human (or humanoid creature) that the character knows well or can currently see. The illusion can be slightly taller or shorter, or shortly thinner or fatter, than the character is, but must still look roughly humanoid. The illusion is perfect visually to the extent that the character understands the person they are mimicking, but fails to stand up to tactile inspection. If the character has heard the person speak, they can also mimic the person's voice, but someone very familiar with that voice will know something is amiss. The illusion lasts as long as it is being concentrated on, for up to an hour. Upgrade: Desire Form A character with this ability can manipulate their appearance based on the desires of another person. This ability allows a character to read the mind of someone they are near, but only to the extent that they can find out what the target's ideal partner looks like physically. This ability then causes the character to shapeshift into a physical replica of that ideal partner. In addition, anyone seeing the change forgets (while this ability lasts) that the character ever looked like something else. The change can last up to an hour, but the timer can be restarted by kissing the target (up to a maximum of twelve total hours). Mind Control Characters with this ability can implant suggestions into the minds of those around them. By choosing a target they can see (or small group of targets standing together), the character can push a thought into the target's mind, causing the target to believe that particular thing. The more reasonable the suggestion is, the easier it is to get a target to accept it. Upgrade: Puppeteer Characters with this power can seize control of an individual's muscles, manipulating them like a puppeteer pulling strings. This power has no effect on the victim's mind, but gives full motor control to the character for the duration of the effect. The power persists as long as the character focuses on it, requires physical contact to activate it, and visual contact (that is, the character seeing their victim) must be maintained at all times or the effect immediately ceases. Odynokinesis A character with this ability can manipulate pain receptors in those they touch. Using skin contact, the character can trick the victim's brain into believing they are in more (or less) pain than they are in. Unless otherwise directed, this pain is generic; the character can direct pain toward or away from a specific body part if they so choose. The pain (or relief) persists a long as skin contact is maintained and (depending on intensity) can last for several minutes afterwards. This power can also be used on a person the character can see (but is not touching); in this case, the power takes several seconds of concentration before it does anything and its maximum effect is much weaker (on the level of a migraine). Placebo Empowerment A character with this ability has great potential, if only they can convince other people of it. This ability can be used to simulate any other ability (or any superpower in general), provided the character can convince at least one other person that they have that ability. This ability cannot be tricked; the other person must genuinely believe (without any supernatural influence) that the character is capable of the feat in order for the character to be able to perform it. The character ceases to be capable of the power if the person stops believing, or they get out of sight from the believer. Sensitivity A character with this ability can influence another person's sense of touch. This ability requires skin contact to start, but its effects can last up to an hour after the contact is broken. The target's physical sensitivity is either increased many times over or numbed entirely, at the character's choice. The character decides when using this power whether it will affect only the reason around where the contact is made or the target's whole body. Sinful Stare A character with this power can push a compulsion onto a person they are staring at. This ability only functions while the character is staring into the eyes of a person standing less than two metres away. The target of the stare is filled with a desire to act on a specific primal urge (such as hunger or lust). The character can leave this as a general compulsion or suggest a specific way this might be carried out. In either case, the target is compelled to do something to satisfy this desire within the next hour. Failure to do so causes temporary insanity until the urge is quelled or the target is rendered unconscious. Upgrade: Sinful Aura A character with this power no longer needs to stare into the eyes of the target to affect them; their ability now affects anyone standing within three metres, and becomes more powerful the longer they remain there. The Sinful Stare's range is also extended to ten metres, useful mostly for getting someone who won't or can't stand close enough for the aura to work.